


Harry's Tiles

by larrys_wonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Contractor!Harry, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Innocent Harry, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys_wonderland/pseuds/larrys_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a contractor. His client for the day is a very hot, and very straight, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Tiles

Harry’s Tiles

 

~ Inspired by a typo ~

 

Laying tiles, that’s all Harry’s ever been good for, well at least that’s what his parents told him after secondary school; Harry, you don’t need to go to university, you aren’t smart enough, just take that tiling job down the road.  
He listened to them, and now he has his own business that tiles floors and renovates houses. He really shouldn’t complain, but he never thought that he’d settle for something like this. 

Harry grunts as he looks at where his next client lives. It’s on the posh side of London, in Doncaster. Louis Tomlinson, he reads, it even sounds like a posh name.  
“Ugh, this is going to be a long day.” he mutters to himself.

He leaves at 10 am and arrives at 12 pm Harry is grumpy, but he puts on a smile for his client, he always does.   
Harry rings the bell, a girl with long, brown, wavy hair answers.   
“Hello?” she asks.  
“Hi, is Mr. Tomlinson in?” Harry replies briskly.  
“Louuuuuu!” she shouts, “Hang on a sec” she smiles.  
“Sure.” Harry manages a smile back.  
A couple of minutes pass, and Harry starts to grow impatient.  
The most beautiful man he has ever seen comes running down the stairs to the door, dripping wet, in nothing but a towel and says, a little breathlessly, “Hey”   
Harry can’t seem to form anything coherent right now.   
He can’t take his eyes off of the man’s ‘It is what it is’ tattoo. “Hello?” the man says again, his face growing a little confused.  
Harry is pulled out of his little daydream, “Louis Tomlinson?” he asks, his cheeks tinging a light shade of red.  
“Yeah,” Louis glances at the van parked in his driveway, “are you the renovator?”  
“Yes, I’m Harry,” he speaks, more clearly than the last time, “what do you need done?”  
Louis’ eyes wander to Harry’s neckline. Harry’s top two buttons are undone, so Louis can clearly make out the two swallows on Harry’s chest. Eleanor nudges him, “Ouch… Yeah, I need my kitchen renovated” he stutters.

Harry is in the kitchen, pulling up the linoleum from the floor. He can hear a mumbled conversation from the other room, but thinks nothing of it, putting in his earphones. IOU’s by The Wombats starts playing. His thoughts wander off to Louis and his girlfriend, he would’ve wished him to be gay, if not for the tall brunette woman hanging from his arm.  
Harry thinks how he would look on Louis’ arm, and then mentally slaps himself for getting his hopes up.

The classic iPhone ringtone, Marimba starts playing, Harry looks at the caller ID, Nick Grimshaw. He’s about to answer, until Louis walks in, and stands in the corner. Harry declines the call and looks up.  
“Would you like something to drink?” Louis asks hesitantly.  
“Sure.” Harry smiles, “Do you have a specific type of tile in mind for the floor?”  
Louis passes Harry a Corona, and smiles, “Thought you’d never ask” he winks.  
Harry thanks Louis, but looks a little confused, “What do you mean?”   
Louis exits the room, and returns less than a minute later with two types of tile, one small, and one large.   
“Which do you think will match the kitchen better, Harry?”   
“Uh, well, either will work,” Harry smiles, “But I have that exact type in my van, if you want that part finished today?”  
Louis eyes the small tile, “That’s actually the one I was leaning towards, that worked out well!” they share a laugh.   
“Sit down, Harry” Louis insists.   
They both take a seat in the lounge room and a sip of their beer. Harry looks at Louis inquisitively, “Where’s your girlfriend gotten to?” he asks, “She might be thirsty too”  
Louis chokes on his beer, almost spitting it out on Harry and laughs, “WHAT?!” Harry has a confused, and slightly hopeful expression on his face, “Wait, you two aren’t living together”  
This makes Louis laugh even harder, “Mate, I’m gay,” Harry looks shocked, “you don’t have a problem with that do-“  
“Oh no, no way, I’m gay too.” Harry laughs.  
“Oh…” Louis spares Harry a small smile.  
“I’ve wasted enough of your time,” Harry chuckles somewhat awkwardly, “I’ll just run to my van and grab the tiles.”  
Harry stands up abruptly and runs to his van, he takes a deep breath. Calm down, he tells himself, this doesn’t change anything, I’m only here to fix his kitchen.   
Harry feels a hand on his shoulder, he slowly turns around, he meets Louis worrisome expression, “Are you okay, Harry?” he questions.  
Harry looks into Louis’ baby blue eyes, he’s only just met Louis, but he can’t bear to lie to him.  
“I, that is, I, uh,” Harry stutters, “I like you, but I can’t okay, I just need to finish this job and leave, alright?”  
Louis’ delicate fingers clasp Harry’s cheeks, he leans forward and connects their lips, Harry bites softly at Louis’ bottom lip. Once they pull apart, Louis looks to Harry with a dazed expression, “Don’t go anywhere.”


End file.
